Oneshots sur les Hunters
by Takomaki
Summary: Fic sur les Hunters & Couples! One-Shot 9 : Léolio se remémore un souvenir qui laisse une étrange impression, eh oui la façon dont tu me regardes!
1. Cinq nuances de blanc

**One-shots**

**Auteur :** takomaki

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi…

**Note :** Ce sont plusieurs one-shots plus ou moins long (quand ils sont trop court, je publierais plusieurs chapitres), je les écris pour fanwork100 (thème Hunter X Hunter en général) ou 50saveurs (sur Kurapika). Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ces communautés aller sur le lien dans mon profil.

**Perso :** Kurapika

* * *

_**Cinq nuances de blanc**_

Le matin Kurapika se leva et observa le ciel et ses nuages blancs, presque transparents... Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Gon et Kirua étaient déjà entrain d'engloutir le leur, comme si le contenu de leurs bol allait s'échapper d'un moment à l'autre. Il entreprit donc de se servir du lait, il avait très soif et en fit tomber malencontreusement quand il vit Léolio arriver avec sa chemise blanche. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il entreprit de tout nettoyer.

Cependant quand il lui annonça la nouvelle il pâlit.

Il sortit dehors sous la lumière du soleil éblouissante, pour oublier ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.


	2. La vérité et les pêches

**Hunter's One-shots**

**Auteur :** takomaki

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi…

**Note :** Ce sont plusieurs one-shots plus ou moins long (quand ils sont trop court, je publierais plusieurs chapitres), je les écris pour fanwork100 (thème Hunter X Hunter en général) ou 50saveurs (sur Kurapika). Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ces communautés aller sur le lien dans mon profil.

**Perso :** Kurapika/Léolio

* * *

_**La vérité et les pêches…**_

Elles étaient posées sur la table, les pêches qu'avait ramenés Léolio en prétendant que c'étaient les meilleures du monde. Kurapika en doutait, tout ce que disait Léolio ne pouvait pas être vrai, il aimait bien se la jouer.

Le blond s'approcha des pêches et les observa, il n'avait rien à faire d'autre, alors autant se casser la tête à faire quelque chose d'inutile.Une idée lui vint. Et si ces pêches avaient un pouvoir particulier (avait-il vu trop de films ?) et quand on en mangeait une tout les vœux s'exauçaient ? (là il était en train de délirer !) Un peu quelque chose qui ressemble sinon à l'aventure de « James et la pêche géante »…

- Kurapika !

Léolio accourut vers lui.

- Tiens tu fait une drôle de tête ! annonça Léolio en prenant une pêche et en croquant dedans.

Kurapika l'observa minutieusement.

- Je suis sûr que Gon…euh… qu'est-ce que t'y arrive Kura… ?

Kurapika tourna la tête.

- Non rien.

Et il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il se produisit quelque chose, puis se surpris de sa réaction. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers l'autre, quelque chose se passa vraiment, Kurapika se demanda même si l'odeur des pêche n'était pas hallucinatoire ! Léolio devint tout violet (ça s'appelle s'étrangler) et s'assit en toussant, son ami lui donna de fortes tapes dans le dos.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, pensa Kurapika qui songeait aussi à aller se reposer un peu. »

- Les pêches étaient à moitié-prix et elles ne sont pas si bonnes que ça, lança soudain Léolio.

Kurapika émergea de ses pensées, Léolio avouait ?

- Tu veux dire que tu nous as mentit, conclut Kurapika, le « nous » incluait Gon et Kirua.

- Oui… admit Léolio.

Ce n'étais pas très grave en soit.

- Et tu sais l'autre jour, quand je te disais que j'allais chez un pote chercher les cours en réalité je suis allé à un rendez-vous, avoua Léolio en baissant la tête.

- QUOI ?

- Quand j'ai dit que Gon et Kirua avaient perdu mes fiches de cours, c'était un prétexte pour aller à ce rendez-vous…

- QUOI ?!

Malgrès sa colère, Kurapika remarqua la franchise soudaine de Léolio et lancé dans son délire pensa qu'il pouvait dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

- D'accord, mais au moins quand tu as dit que tu avais nettoyé le…

- C'était faux !

- Et quand tu as ramassé le chien…

- C'était faux…

- Le chat ?

- Faux.

- L'éponge ?

- Faux.

- La télé ?

- Euh... faux.

- Tu veux vraiment me rendre fou ?! s'écria Kurapika énervé. Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur va te faire…

- Faux !

Kurapika qui s'était levé stoppa son mouvement.

- Tu veux quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire à des menteurs !

- Te dire que ce n'étais pas mon but de te causer du tracas, dit Léolio.

- Et c'est quoi ton but ? demanda Kurapika.

- Devenir médecin, répondit Léolio.

- Mais à part ç… D'accord je m'en vais.

- Non ! Je vais t' expliquer ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète !

- Et pourquoi je m'inquièterais ? demanda Kurapika mauvais.

- Moi je m'inquiéterais si tu t'inquiète, fit Léolio.

- Tu es bête ? Si tu me mens, je me fâche mais pourquoi je m'inquiéterais si tu t'inquiète ? Euh non… je veux dire pour quoi toi tu t'inquiéterais si… euh… bref ! Je ne te pardonne pas tes mensonges !

- Allez ne te fâches pas pour ça…

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?!

- De l'amour.

- Je ne te demandes pas si tu es amoureux de cette fille, fit Kurapika en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fille.

Kurapika se tut. De qui voulait-il parler ?

- De qui alors ? demanda Kurapika poussé par la curiosité.

- De… commença Léolio.

Kurapika recula, il comprit ou plus ou moins. Les pêches, les questions, les mensonges… tout était prémédité ! Léolio s'approcha de lui…

Soudain en un éclair sans prévenir deux projectiles atteignirent leurs cible ! Léolio fut projeté en arrière par les deux gamins tout fiers de leurs entrées fracassantes, Kurapika les regarda bouche bée en fronçant les sourcils. Toujours au mauvais moment ! Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'entendre le mot de Léolio, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de pêche pour ça. Il sourit en y pensant.


	3. Douleur végétale

**One-shots**

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi…

**Perso :** Kuroro enfant

**Note :** Cette fois c'est sur l'enfance de Kuroro qui est un peu méconnue...

Je me suis lancé un défi, faire des one-shots sur demande. Comme c'est la série sur laquelle je préfère écrire, je me suis dit que j'essaierais de faire de tout. **Alors allez-y lancez vos propositions même les plus loufoques !**

* * *

_**Douleur végétale**_

Il le regardait tout les jours, il était posé là dans son jardin, ils passaient ensembles des après-midi entiers, mais chaque jour pourtant ils vieillissaient…  
Son plus fidèle ami ou bien son unique… non plus que ça, c'était la seule chose vivante qui l'avait suivit durant toute sa vie.  
Kuroro s'étira auprès de son fidèle compagnon, il venait de terminer sa sieste, il était temps d'aller faire un tour pour savoir ce qu'il allait manger. Dans ce pays là, les gens étaient très solidaires, comme une immense famille, où pourtant Kuroro se sentait seul, mais sa seule « famille » lui tenait compagnie. Une vieille, qui avait connue sa mère, lui donnait souvent de la nourriture, mais la plupart du temps Kuroro préférait se débrouiller seul et aller chercher son dîner dans les alentours… dans des poubelles ? Mais c'était un grand mot , car la ville elle-même était une immense poubelle ! La décharge du monde !  
Kuroro monta sur le tas de déchets ménager et observa une partie du quartier… il avait toujours connu ça donc ça ne l'étonnait pas…  
- Kuroro !  
Un garçon s'approcha de l'interpelé.  
- Tiens Tomy, ça va ?  
- Oui, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !  
- Oh ! Un…  
- Un jouet à télécommande ! C'est vachement rare ici !  
- On va jouer avec ?  
Kuroro avait l'âge d'un enfant qui aimait jouer avec des voitures. Il se dirigea donc avec son ami dans un terrain vague. Ils jouèrent une grande partie de l'après midi avec d'autres enfants et partirent à la fin de la journée chacun de son côté.  
Kuroro retourna enfin auprès de son compagnon qui dépérissait. Il pris des couvertures posées sur sol en vrac et se coucha contre-lui…

Son arbre mourrait, touché par la pollution peut-être, des déchets toxiques étaient enterrés là où il était planté. Avant de s'endormir, Kuroro caressa l'arbre… il aurait presque sentit l'arbre respirer. Ils avaient tant partagé, le garçon s'était toujours occupé de son arbre !  
Le lendemain pourtant, il trouva l'arbre mort, plus une goutte de sève s'y écoulait… Quelques larmes tombèrent des yeux de Kuroro…

Il l'enterra en espérant que d'autres arbres poussent au même endroit et partit rejoindre ses amis de son age…

Ce jour-là resta à jamais dans la mémoire du chef de la brigade, parce que c'est ce jour qu'il perdit son passé, ou plutôt choisit d'aller vers l'avant et de ne tenir à personne… L'araignée naquit quelques années plus tard, le même jour…

* * *

Je me suis inspirée un peu de "Mon bel oranger" mais ça fait des années que je l'ai pas lu... 


	4. Libre comme une plume

**One-shots**

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Disclamer :** Vous connaissez la chanson

**Perso :** Kirua

**Note :** A la demande de Tigrou19, voici une petite one-shot sur Kirua !!

* * *

_**Libre comme une plume**_

Un enfant était assit, il contemplait le coucher de soleil depuis un arbre. Il sentait que le moment allait approcher, celui où il serait découvert.

- Je veux partir... murmura-t-il.

Il étendit son bras et cacha avec sa main le soleil couchant. Il referma sa main sec et redescendit de son arbre en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruits. _Ils_ étaient là. Heureusement quelques mètres plus loin il y avait des arbustes, mais il suffisait d'une fraction de secondes...

SLASH !

Il bondit et sentit une vive douleur à son bras gauche, quelque chose l'avait heurté et il sentait le sang couler. Il roula par terre, s'emparât d'une vieille branche qui traînait par là et la jeta en direction de ses adversaires, sachant que cela ne leur causerait aucune gêne.

Ensuite il courut, tellement vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait... mais _sa_ _vie_ en dépendait.

Il se réfugia sous un tronc d'arbre, l'ouverture étant assez grande pour lui. Il reprit son souffle. Si _ils _le retrouvaient ce serait la fin... de sa vie, de ses rêves... de tout !

Soudain, le sol bascula, et il se retrouva la tête en bas. La chute sembla durer plusieurs minutes. Il atterrir sur du carrelage froid et humide. Où était-il ?

Il se leva tant bien que mal et regarda les alentours. L'enfant se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire avec des murs en racine et au centre de la pièce se trouvait un objet... il avait réussit !

Il prit la statuette qui était sur un socle aussi sombre que le sol et qui représentait une plume. Des larmes jaillirent soudain de ses yeux bleus.

Un jour c'était sur, il partirait ! Il fera ce qu'il voudra quand bon il le lui semblera et il aura peut-être même des amis...

Il faisait nuit dehors quand Kirua sortit de la cachette. Il rentra chez lui. Des domestiques l'accueillirent cérémonieusement.

- Monsieur Kirua, avez-vous faim ? demanda le chef des domestiques.

- Oui Gôto, beaucoup !

Gôto envoya donc les cuisiniers préparer un bon dîner et s'empressa d'envoyer d'autres préparer un bain chaud.

- Venez monsieur Kirua, nous allons soigner vos blessures, fit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

L'infirmerie n'était pas loin, et Kirua se surprit à penser que s'il partait, il devrait à renoncer à ce confort... Pourtant, sans ces entraînements spartiates, il ne serait pas là blessé à son bras !

- Voyons monsieur Kirua, où avez-vous mal ?

L'infirmière le soigna, ce n'était pas pire que quand il allait dans la salle de torture, c'était déjà ça, même s'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Messieurs les maîtres ne vont ont pas ménagés ! fit l'infirmière avec un visage inexpressif.

C'était une des qualités requises pour travailler chez les Zoldiks, il fallait semblable à une machine, sans sentiments et inexpressifs. Kirua lui souhaiter aller dans l'autre sens, il voulait qu'on soit plus humain avec lui.

"Les sentiments sont un signe de faiblesse !"

Cette phrase qui retentit en lui le fit frissonner. Il avait l'impression que son frère Irumi s'était introduit dans son cerveau pour lui rappeler la dure réalité.

- Gôto, je peux vous parler ? demanda Kirua.

- Bien sûr monsieur qu'y a-t-il ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Avez-vous quelque chose à me reprocher ?

- Je voudrais parler avec vous... juste parler...

- Et à quel sujet ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas... il y a beaucoup de sujets, fit timidement Kirua.

- Vous voulez dire... avoir une conversation ?

- Oui... comme si vous cessiez d'être mon employé !

- Non, c'est impossible, je ne suis pas payé pour ça. Et maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes, je vais aller superviser le travail des autres. Au revoir monsieur !

Gôto sortit de la pièce avant que Kirua n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

C'était tout le temps comme ça, quand il essayait de se rapprocher de quelqu'un, il était toujours rappelé à l'ordre... la hiérarchie...

Quand il partira tout cela sera finit !!

Et comme un plume, il pourra vagabonder dans le monde entier.

* * *

Je m'essaie à plusieurs type d'écritures simple, compliqué, abstraite... 


	5. Mon coeur, mon amour

**One-shots**

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Disclamer :** à qui ce serait à votre avis ? Hein ?

**Persos :** Kirua, Kurapika et Léolio

**Note :** Kurapika est une fille disons... enfin lisez...

* * *

_**Mon coeur, mon amour**_

Elle le regardait.

Il la regardait.

Elle souriait.

Il lui souriait.

Elle riait.

Il riait.

Ils avaient un air niais.

C'était le fond de la pensée de Kirua, ennuyé par cette nouvelle qui enchantait les deux concernés. Oui, c'étaient ses amis et oui il devait être heureux pour eux mais... ça...

- Mon coeur, tu me passe le sel ?

- Oui mon amour.

C'était trop !

Et même Gon semblait du même avis. Ils se regardèrent et se firent des grimaces, mais l'ambiance n'allait pas avec.

Kirua se remémora comment tout cela avait-il pu bien arriver. Le matin il s'était levé avec l'intention d'aller acheter des chocolats, son estomac en réclamait et son carton était vide, mais il avait mystérieusement entendu des gloussements dans le salon, alors ses poils s'étaient hérissées (de peur) et il fut parcourut d'un frisson, une question lui avait traversé l'esprit, "ce n'étais pas normal" !

Hé bien non, ce n'était pas un jour normal car il devait les supporter, alors que normalement c'était eux qui les supportaient ! Le monde était à l'envers !

- ...mais si tu va réviser ce sera bon pour ton futur métier, mais on va devoir se séparer et ça...

Kirua se boucha les oreilles, mais c'était inutile car ils s'étaient pris par la main, eux là ! Ce couple !

Il faut dire que l'on parlait de Kurapika et Léolio, chose invraisemblable si on était sensé ! Alors qu'ils se disputaient la veille...

- Oh ! J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Kurapika. On pourrait faire tous ensemble un gateau !

- Pour fêter ça, ajouta Léolio.

- Pour fêter quoi ? demanda Kirua qui ne voyait pas où ils en voulaient en venir, mais il le regretta amèrement après.

- Et bien qu'on soit ensemble ! Kurapika et moi bien sûr !

Hahaha ! Que c'était drôle ! Et à vomir !

Kirua se leva. C'étaient ses amis, mais bon ils étaient insupportables. Il partit en courant pour prendre l'air. Il ouvrit la porte de la sortie et...

BAM !

Avait cogné quelqu'un ?

Gon ?

- Youhou Kirua !

Kirua était étendu sur son lit. Il s'était donc assommé ?

Il se leva et partit comme une flèche vers le salon. Kurapika et Léolio étaient présents, assis à table, aux même place, mais sans cet air niais... mais alors ?

- Léolio, Kurapika ! s'écria Kirua suppliant. Dites-moi que vous ne sortez pas ensemble !

Les interpellés se regardèrent interloqués et c'est en détournant le regards et en rougissants légèrement qu'ils répondirent d'un "Non" très entendu.

Kirua eut une soudaine envie de les serrer dans ses bras.


	6. Le temps d'une retrouvaille

**Note : **Fic écrite pour fanwork100, thème "couloir sombre"

**Disclamer :** Vous savez quoi? Les persos ne sont pas a moi! C'est vrai?

* * *

**Le temps d'une retrouvaille**

Kuroro, la mine sinistre s'avançait dans ce luxueux bâtiment. Moquettes impeccables, portes aux poignées dorées, escaliers en marbre, ascenseur en cristal, et ces personnes qui parlaient affaires avec des codes étriqués.  
S'asseoir et lire, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Il avait finit son travail, il voulait tellement lire le chapitre suivant !  
Perdu dans ses pensées, une personne normalement constituée aurait pu percuter cette gamine fille-à-papa totalement inconsciente, mais Kuroro était tout sauf quelqu'un qu'on qualifierait de normal. Alors d'un geste rapide, mais doux, il arrêta cette personne.  
- Quel réflexe ! s'étonna-t-elle.  
Kuroro l'avait sentie mais ignoré à cause de la maigre menace qu'elle manifestait. Il la regarda vraiment.  
- Hé bien ça alors ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses très voyants. C'est vous !  
- Humm, marmonna Kuroro. Est-ce un hasard ?  
- Pardon ? fit-elle en inclinant sa tête en signe d'incompréhension. Une belle coïncidence !  
- Vous êtes accompagnée ? demanda le chef de la Brigade avec un sourire innocent.  
- Oh non ! répondit la fille en bougeant ses mains en signe de dénégation. Je me suis encore enfui ! J'en ai marre d'être entourée comme un bibelot un peu trop fragile !  
- Je vois, ils doivent fouiller ciel et terre pour vous retrouver non ?  
- Peut-être que mon père est finalement content de se débarrasser de moi, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'as plus assez d'argent.  
Elle paru soudain si triste, si fragile. Kuroro savait combien elle l'était, et combien un utilisateur de nen pouvait la tuer facilement.  
- Je pense quand même que vous ne devriez pas vous balader comme ça, sans argent, recherchée comme une criminelle, dit Kuroro en vérifiant que son bandeau était solidement attaché.  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasses ? s'emporta la fille.  
- Néon, je suppose que vous aimeriez que je vous invite dans ma chambre ?  
Un son claqua comme la foudre. La main de Néon avait semblé partir toute seule. Les seules choses qu'on pouvait noter étaient les cheveux de Kuroro qui se remettaient en place et la marque rouge naissant dans une de ses joues.  
- Désolé d'avoir paru impoli, s'excusa Kuroro en souriant. Je tentais seulement de vous protéger, quelqu'un en veux à votre vie ici, et il serait plus prudent de rester avec une personne.  
C'était vrai. Il sentait une envie de meurtre presque imperceptible, comme si quelqu'un avait envie tuer, mais qu'il essayait de cacher son envie.  
"Un professionnel"  
Néon, les sourcils froncés, finit par accepter la proposition de Kuroro et le suivit dans sa chambre d'hotel.  
- Vous dites que quelqu'un veut me tuer, comment savez-vous ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses en se rongeant les ongles.  
- Excusez-moi, un besoin urgent ! fit soudain Kuroro en faisant sursauter l'autre.  
Il sortit avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Mais les toilettes sont inclus dans la suite ! Il ne veut peut-être pas m'incommoder ?  
Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient sombres, la moquette était rouge sang.  
- Vous voici le tueur, murmura Kuroro avec un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure. Excusez-moi mais il faut que cette fille reste en vie, pour mon propre bien.  
Le type n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une autre dimension.  
- Humm, ça prend du temps, mais je récupère mon nen de plus en plus... cet effaceur de nen à une technique bien particulière... marmonna la tête de l'araignée à lui même. Je protégerais cette fille, car son pouvoir m'est bien utile...  
Il repartit avec un rictus, dans les sombres couloirs de l'hôtel luxueux.


	7. Aussi proche que maintenant

******Disclamer :**** Kuroro est à Togashi, ça tombe bien parce que j'en veux pas et si il était à moi je lui plaquerai pas les cheveux derrière avec du gel!****  
Note: ****Court et écrit pour un défi de la communauté 52 saveurs (pour en savoir plus m'envoyer un message). Ceci se passe au niveau du tome 12, donc ceux qui l'ont pas lu : spoiler!**

******Plus jamais aussi proche que maintenant...**

**Et tout à coup l'obscurité tomba. Il faisait noir et quelques cris se faisaient entendre. Tout se passa rapidement et il se retrouva dans un taxi qui démarra en trombe. Dès la miliseconde où il avait senti ses chaînes se resserrer sur lui, il avait activé son nen, mais rien. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il resta cependant calme. Il était la personne la plus calme qui pouvait exister au monde car il le savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Rien ne faisait peur à Kuroro Lucifuru. Rien. Sauf peut-être que l'araignée de désagrégé. Mais l'araignée ne courait pas de risque. Soudain il repensa à la prédiction et regarda ses kidnappeurs. Le type à la chaîne, que l'araignée recherchait, et ses acolytes. Ou plutôt une femme? Il observa la femme vêtue comme une réceptionniste d'hôtel s'enlever la perruque et laisser place à un homme. Bien trouvé comme déguisement!**

**- Dans la prédiction de cette fille rien de tout ceci n'était mentionné, dit Kuroro calmement à la personne que l'araignée recherchait. Ce qu'il sous-entend qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me mettre en garde. Autrement dit ce que vous faites est insignifiant.**

**Il vit le visage de son voisin se tordre de rage. Il aurait aimé rajouter :**

**- Profite-en encore tant qu'il en est encore temps, parce que plus jamais nous serons aussi proche que maintenant...**

**Mais son voisin ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui donna un énorme coup de poing en plein visage.**


	8. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

Un petit one-shot en plus. Lire quelques nouvelles fics m'as donné envie de mettre mon grain de sel! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes (dans toute la série de one-shots) parce que je suis très flemmarde et je déteste me relire! Je ferais ça quand j'aurais du temps, parce que c'est un peu catastrophique pour les précédentes fics...

* * *

_**Tout acte d'amour est une séparation **_

Il regarda son téléphone. Il l'ouvrit et le ferma. Il regarda sur le côté et soupira. Les mots résonnaient en écho dans sa tête. Depuis une semaine il s'était surpris à se déconcentrer de son travail pour repenser à cette conversation. Oui, cette conversation en apparence anodine qui cachait quelque chose de bien plus difficile, quelque chose bien plus difficile qu'un combat contre un quelconque ennemi, puisque là son ennemi c'était lui-même.

_"Tu me manques..."_

Ce mot échappé, marqué par un long silence, était plus difficile à digérer qu'un sac de béton. Son interlocuteur, gêné par ses propres propos avait raccroché sous l'effet du stress. Ou bien était-ce les supplications vaines et incessantes qui sous l'effet de la frustration l'avait vaincu?

Kurapika se mordit les lèvres. Le détestait-il maintenant?

"C'est mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il."

Quelque chose pesait lourd, quelque part à l'intérieur de Kurapika, mais il y faisait tellement peu attention que c'était presque une douleur sourde et lointaine. Cependant elle était là, présente et lancinante. Le jeune blond attribuait cette douleur au retard qu'il avait pris dans sa mission et au stress, mais au fond de lui il savait que la lourdeur était dans sa poitrine, et que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec une certaine personne. Il refusait de se l'avouer. De toute façons il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses amis en dangers, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus les revoir tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa mission. Mais ce jour-là, il avait cédé et répondu au téléphone... et tout avait été chamboulé.

Senristu avait remarqué cette soudaine distractivité chez Kurapika et ce changement dans la mélodie de son coeur, un mélange entre paix absolue et douleur fulgurante, ce qui donnait quelque chose de très irrégulier, et elle en était elle-même perturbée. Elle savait que Kurapika était partagé entre l'envie d'aller voir ses amis et la rigueur de son travail afin de mener à bien sa mission. Elle savait également que le coeur du jeune était tiraillé entre la froideur glaciale de la vengeance et la chaleur subite d'un amour débutant. Cependant elle savait tant bien que mal ce pour quoi penchait Kurapika, la vengeance était un sentiment qui écrasait tous les autres sans leur laisser une chance d'exister. Il avait tellement réprimé son meilleur sentiment, qu'elle doutait même qu'il en soit conscient. De toutes façons, conscient ou pas, par amour il ne se permettrait pas de prendre contact, ni d'exprimer ses sentiments, tout ça pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher.


	9. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

Et oui désolée je me suis pas encore relue! J'espère qu'il y aura pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira pas mal! En écrivant ce one-shot, j'ai eu l'idée d'en écrire deux autres, alors avec un peu de chance je pourrais le faire ce soir et les publier bientôt! Bonne lecture! (et n'hésitez pas à donner des critiques plus profondes, positives comme négatives merci!)

* * *

_**Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes **_

Le quotidien de Léolio n'était pas toujours évident. Déjà il devait se lever tôt pour aller à la fac de médecine la plus réputée du pays, fréquenter ces enfants pourri-gâtés qui tendaient à venir médecin, parce que contrairement à lui, qui était Hunter, les autres étudiants étaient pour la plupart très riches car l'école était aussi chère qu'elle avait de succès. Et finalement passer tout son temps libre à étudier. Fini les dragues, les soirées alcoolisées, le marchandage dans les marchés, les filles dans lit, la bonne bouffe, les copains et les longues nuits. Il ne lui restait que les cigarettes, le café et les pages interminables de cours. Sa carte de Hunter équivalait à une carte de crédit et il s'offrait des pizzas, des pâtes chinoises et des hamburgers pour ses repas... de temps en temps il se commandait ses sushis. Mais malgré tout il n'était pas frustré, non il faisait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, il se sentait juste seul.

Et puis un jour, il avait vu ses amis débarquer. Gon et Kirua, deux gosses de 12 ans qui braillaient tout le temps dans les couloirs lorsque les voisins dormaient, et Kurapika un gamin de 17 ans calme et réservé mais fiable et brillant. Les deux plus jeunes s'amusèrent pendant tout le séjour, dans le si minuscule appartement de Léolio, à jouer, se chamailler, faire des bataille de nourriture, s'entrainer, manger et déranger tout l'immeuble à cause de leurs bêtises. Kurapika quand à lui avait été exactement le complet opposé, au début souriant et puis chaque fois plus réservé et perdu dans ses pensées et ses livres. Léolio avait eu l'impression d'être complètement transparent pour son jeune ami, contrairement aux autres, pour lesquels il avait eu l'impression constante d'être un terrain de jeu. Malgré le plaisir, et l'énervement, que lui avait procuré la visite de ses amis, il en serait sorti avec un goût amer s'il n'y avait pas eu cet évènement qui avait changé la donne... Un moment Léolio s'était endormi tranquillement dans son canapé, pendant que Kurapika muet lisait son livre. Il s'était sans doute assoupi à cause de la fatigue que lui procurait les études et la visite de ses amis. Puis il se réveilla très tard dans la nuit. Son premier réflexe fut regarder si les deux monstres avaient fait encore une bêtise, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas présents dans l'appartement car tout paraissait très calme. Il senti tout de même un agréable chaleur sur son épaule et regarda instantanément où avait était son ami blond et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Le coeur battant, il regarda à sa droite et apparu à ses yeux les cheveux blonds dorés de Kurapika. Il déglutit nerveux. Que faisait Kurapika là, alors qu'il ne lui avait à peine adressé la parole de la semaine? Il n'osa pas faire un geste, car il ne savait pas si le jeune blond dormait, mais put sentir sa respiration... elle n'était pas calme, mais saccadée.

- Kurapika? risqua Léolio avec nervosité.

Il entendit renifler. Était-ce possible que Kurapika pleure? Ou alors c'était seulement un rhume? Bizarre parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu enrhumé.

- Tu vas bien?

L'inquiétude avait gagné sur la gêne de Léolio.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Kurapika leva la tête, et il vit son ami comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Léolio... fit celui-ci avec un regard désespéré, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Et sans que ce dernier ait le temps de réagir, il enfoui son visage contre le torse de mon ami.

- Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Léolio du se reprendre deux fois à penser si ce qu'il vivait était un rêve ou pas. Kurapika qui était si fier, si arrogant quelques fois, même dans une mauvaise passe il savait garder son sang froid ou du moins rester froid et inaccessible. C'était le type de personne qui quand elle avait un problème le cachait ou en parlait avec froideur, pas celle qui se laisser aller à des émotions et qui confiait son désespoir. En tout cas, il y avait une chose de sûr, c'était que Léolio ne savait absolument pas pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état, mais il pouvait se l'imaginer. En quelques secondes défilèrent des dizaines de scénarios possibles dans sa tête, l'araignée? sa recherche effrénée des yeux de ses frères? les difficultés que tout cela lui posait? un nouvel obstacle? Et puis finalement avec un soupir, il décida de ne pas poser la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres et aider son ami, qui le temps de la réflexion s'était agrippé à sa chemise.

- Kurapika, je suis là, dit-il tout simplement.

Et il enlaça Kurapika et lui caressa les cheveux.

Encore dans ses moments calmes, Léolio avait le souvenir de son ami agrippé à lui démuni. Et il repensait au regard qu'il lui avait lancé et cela lui resterai gravé à jamais.


End file.
